Du baume au coeur
by MISSLouna22
Summary: Tu as toujours pris soin de moi, de mon corps, de mon âme, de mon cœur. Mais tu es parti à présent. Et je n'ai plus de baume pour apaiser ma douleur. Avertissement : légère mention de mort, rien de très grave si je puis dire


_**Bonjour à toi, cher lecteur !**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers est à J.K Rowling, l'histoire est la mienne (mais pas besoin de le crier sur tous les toits ^-^')

 **Genre :** Drame mais c'est peut-être un peu fort... Un peu de Romance aussi.

 **Pairing:** Harry et Drago 3

 **Rating :** T (13 ans et plus)

 **Avertissement :** Couple gay donc homophobes vous vous êtes égarés ! Mais pas de lemon en vue, en effet le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment =3 Les âmes sensibles, petite mention de mort mais c'est léger !

 ** _NDA :_** Ma première fic, écrite sur un coup de tête, en une demi-heure ! J'étais vraiment inspirée ce soir ! M'enfin... Alors voilà je la poste ici *toute timide* =$

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **~ oOo ~**

J'ai souvent eu, l'hiver, les lèvres gercées par le froid. Il se glissait entre les écharpes, mordait les doigts, même gantés, capturait les nez rougis et attaquait les bouches. Mais pas comme toi, amour, pas tendrement. Tu m'avais proposé une solution moldue -hé oui, qui l'aurait cru !-, j'avais alors été débarrassé de ce problème. Tu m'embrassais même plus qu'avant, tu aimais en effet le léger goût pèche de ce baume.

Il y avait eu nos disputes aussi, six ans de haine ne s'effacent pas si facilement. Pourtant nos corps ont toujours été proches dans ces cas-là, trop peut-être. On sait maintenant pourquoi. Les corps sont honnêtes. Depuis le début, notre relation avait été brutale, même après que l'amour ait lié nos cœurs et nos âmes. Mais les coups étaient présents, parfois, trop souvent pour être considérés de « couple normal ». Nous avons toujours été différents. Tu savais te faire pardonner. Moi aussi c'est vrai, mais tu étais le moins amoché, j'hésitais à abîmer ton si beau visage. Merlin que je t'aime ! Sur le lit de l'infirmerie, tu étalais lentement des onguents contre les bleus et des antidouleurs comme si, après notre dispute, tu t'excusais, tu remplaçais la violence des coups par la douceur de tes sentiments pour moi. Tu ne t'excusais jamais oralement, fierté malfoyenne oblige mais tu me le faisais avec des gestes. Et ça voulait tout dire. Tu étais toi, je ne te voulais pas autrement.

Puis la guerre a commencé véritablement, la mort ne se cache plus. Présente partout, elle m'avait rendu fatigué, dégoûté, triste. Tu me disais souvent que mes yeux semblaient s'être éteints. Trop de pression, tout reposait sur moi et je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Tu m'as fait comprendre que je n'étais pas seul, que le monde ne tournait pas autour de moi. Alors à chaque fois que je détruisais un horcruxe avec Ron et Hermione, que je me détruisais un peu moi aussi de par ma connexion avec Voldemort, tu étais là le soir à caresser mon corps de tes mains magiques. Je me sentais en sécurité, comme si sur ma peau, tu créais des barrières de protection que toi seul pouvais pénétrer. Tes doigts si habiles m'emmenaient au septième ciel. J'étais dépendant de toi, mon médoc', ma drogue.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, de ma baguette. Pourtant la guerre n'était pas finie. La peur ne quittait personne, la douleur rongeait le monde, les ruines ravageaient les cœurs, les morts... Les morts... étaient morts... Draco, j'ai mal !... Les morts ne souriraient plus jamais... Poudlard s'est reconstruit, servant de thérapie pour certains, de coup de grâce pour d'autres. Combien restent encore détruits par la guerre, même 30 ans plus tard ? Mais j'ai eu de la chance, tu t'en étais sorti vivant. Quelle idée d'être espion pour l'Ordre comme ton parrain ? Je mourais de peur à chaque fois que tu partais en mission. Presque tout le temps en fait. Ton père ne devait pas avoir de soupçons. Tu as bien dupé tout le monde, enfin... c'est fini maintenant.

Comme cette phrase est réconfortante et cruelle en même temps. Imagines-tu que les premières années ne subiront pas le légendaire -et si long- discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore ? Qu'ils ne connaîtront pas les cours sévères -craints pour les Gryffondors- de Rogue ? Que lorsqu'ils se promèneront au bord du lac, là où le soleil couchant est le plus beau, ils verront forcément la stèle de commémoration pour tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard tombés pour la liberté ? L'imagines-tu seulement ? Pour moi c'est impossible. J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux vies : l'une d'avant la guerre et l'autre pour le reste. Mais je n'ai pas été en dépression, grâce à toi. Encore. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier suffisamment. J'ai bien failli pourtant. Être dépressif, je veux dire. Mais ton amour m'a sauvé de tout. Surtout quand on se battait pour savoir qui prendrait l'autre, je revenais en sixième année, à nos débuts, nous étions jeunes et encore un peu inconscients de la mort et de ses horreurs. Seule notre haine comptait, les nuits torrides dans la Salle sur Demande aussi. Alors voilà tes coups de boutoirs ont été ma guérison.

Le temps a continué à défiler, la Terre à tourner, le Soleil à se lever puis se coucher encore et encore, les fleurs à éclore, les oiseaux à chanter. Inexorablement. L'oubli s'est installé dans des familles, c'est mieux ainsi. La passion de notre relation ne s'est pas essoufflée, car la peur de la perte de l'autre était bien trop présente, ancrée en nous comme un poison. Puis il y a eu ce jour où tout à basculer. Tout bascule toujours dans ma vie de toute façon : la nouvelle que j'étais un sorcier à onze ans, la découverte de mon amour pour toi à seize ans. Alors, à 28 ans, l'annonce de ta maladie ne m'a pas étonné. Non, il fallait bien que quelque chose brise notre bonheur magnifique et parfait. Elle m'a fait mourir aussi lentement que toi. Avec toi.

C'était l'infection de la blessure que t'avais infligé Voldemort pour n'avoir pas pu tuer Dumbledore. Une longue entaille du haut de tes côtes gauches jusqu'à ton bassin. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment guérit puisque Nagini l'avait léchée, insufflant un peu de son venin. Voldemort devait avoir tout calculé. Tu n'as jamais voulu la voir alors elle était constamment cachée par un glamour. Six longs mois et pourtant si courts à vivre avec ce désespoir des amours maudits. Les larmes semblaient faire briller tes yeux et lorsque tu sourirais, je nous revoyais quinze ans plus tôt, nous moquant de la tenue de l'excentrique directeur au bal de Noël. Mais la douleur revenait vite, bien trop vite et les larmes coulaient sur nos joues presque en même temps. Six mois de baisers salés, salis par la tristesse, le désespoir, la peur. Tes sourires sincères étaient un baume si précieux pour mon cœur, même si ils étaient de plus en plus rares. Je pense que c'était pareil pour toi. On en a profité au maximum, les jambes parfois tremblantes d'avoir fait autant l'amour la nuit précédente.

Puis l'hiver est arrivé, le froid t'a emporté. Je l'ai toujours détesté. Depuis, je n'ai plus remis de baume à lèvres puisqu'il n'y aura plus jamais personne pour les embrasser.

 **~ oOo ~**

Merci d'avoir lu ! C'est court, certains trouveront que cet OS n'est pas vraiment fini (je suis un peu d'accord avec eux) mais comme je l'ai écrit d'une traite pour moi il n'y aura pas de suite. Je tenais à vous prévenir ;) Voilà, moi j'ai passé un bon moment à l'écrire et vous ? L'avez vous appréciez ? Dites moi !

 **Bisous** ,

MISS.


End file.
